Le chant de l'oiseau pylat
by Isao Fujita
Summary: Cinq ans après le traité de Coruscant, la guerre froide s'installe entre la République et L'Empire. Aan Oola, jeune contrebandière twi'lek, et Fujita Tarquin, chevalier Jedi ambitieux mais tourmenté, devront unir leurs forces pour affronter l'Empire...


Edit de ma première version, expurgée de quelques coquilles. J'ai enfin trouvé comment faire passer les point-virgules lors de l'upload : il fallait respecter la typo anglaise de coller les point-virgules au premier segment de phrase (et non la typo française, qui impose un espace de part-et-d'autre) ! Bon, ça devrait déjà être plus lisible^^

_Navette Neimoidienne Dleefnarc -3639 BBY_

Aan Oola devait mobiliser toute son énergie pour lutter contre le sommeil et s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau. Le paisible ronronnement de la ventilation et les légères mais incessantes trépidations qui se répercutaient dans toute la carlingue accompagnaient le glissement de la Twi'Lek dans une relative torpeur. Alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir son attention sur les commandes et les cadrans du vaisseau, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de cette situation nouvelle pour elle. Pilote expérimentée, il n'entrait guère dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi submerger par la fatigue, fût-ce à l'occasion d'un long vol et encore moins pour un enjeu de cette importance. Bien sûr, à ses débuts dans l'équipage du Guzerre, de nombreuses années auparavant, il lui était arrivé, ainsi qu'aux autres contrebandiers de l'équipage, de se trouver contrainte d'enchaîner les vols sans repos, et piloter l'esprit embrumé ne lui était pas totalement étranger. C'était aussi à cette période que remontaient ses premières expériences du Glitteryll, ce qui avait d'abord été un hasard –un « fermier respectable » de Ryloth s'était adjoint les services de l'équipage pour garantir que le transport de ses récoltes ne subisse le contre-temps de quelques tracasseries douanières, et les avait rémunérés en nature –se muant en un usage régulier. Il lui était donc déjà également arrivé de voir ses sens se troubler ou de subir des suspensions de conscience d'une durée variable. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu, en une certaine occasion qu'elle préférait occulter de sa mémoire, de manquer d'être exclue définitivement de l'équipage, si Eya Z'arkayo, le capitaine du Guzerre, un Balostar que les tensions entre les deux espèces n'avait pas empêché de devenir ce qui se rapprochait d'un ami, n'était intervenu en sa faveur.

Mais cela remontait déjà à plusieurs années, et non seulement l'accoutumance qu'elle avait désormais développée au Spice en atténuait les effets sur son organisme, mais surtout les missions de cette époque consistaient pour l'essentiel en de simples vols intra-système sur des routes si connues et si balisées qu'elle aurait pu les suivre les yeux fermés. Jamais ne s'était-elle retrouvée à cette période de sa vie dans le cockpit d'une navette Némoidienne dernier-cri, en route vers un système reculé et presque inconnu de la bordure extérieure, avec à son bord un important homme d'affaire qui lui avait promis une récompense qui dépassait tous les gains qu'elle avait pu amasser jusqu'à cette date réunis. En d'autres circonstances, sans même parler des perspectives de profit, un tel contrat l'aurait enthousiasmé: l'opportunité de découvrir une région et des mondes que peu de navigateurs galactiques avaient explorés associée à celle d'échapper enfin à son morne avenir de contrebandier pour rejoindre une institution puissante et respectable : un contrat avec la Guilde Royale de Neimoidia lui conférerait un prestige auquel le trafic de Spice ne lui donnerait jamais droit, et serait le premier pas vers une véritable reconnaissance de ses talents. Sans oublier la possibilité de laisser ses dettes derrière elle et de mener une nouvelle vie, sans avoir à recevoir toutes les semaines un appel holographique comminatoire de ses créanciers. Malgré le sentiment de vieillesse qui l'accablait parfois, elle était encore jeune : à vingt-sept ans, il ne lui était pas encore impossible de prétendre un jour à l'avenir calme et paisible, et surtout exempts de *vaisseaux*, qu'elle caressait depuis de longues années.

Et, alors que la moindre erreur pouvait réduire à néant ses espoirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de somnoler. Non que cela constituât en soi une menace majeure : la navette était sortie de l'hyperespace depuis peu, à proximité des coordonnées de la planète Agamar. L'ordinateur de bord, pour des raisons qu'Oola avait renoncé par principe à comprendre, n'avait pu calculer un itinéraire permettant d'atteindre les coordonnées planétaires exactes, et elle devait donc couvrir une brève distance résiduelle en pilotage manuel. La navigation en espace-réel ne présentait pas difficultés particulières, d'autant plus que la technologie embarquée de la navette rendait sa présence presque secondaire, son rôle se réduisant à monitorer les indicateurs de vol et à opérer de temps à autres quelques corrections mineures. Il aurait été théoriquement possible, remarqua Oola, de faire ce voyage en se fiant exclusivement au pilotage assisté par ordinateur. Non qu'elle jugeât cependant sage de confier entièrement son destin aux mains de programmes informatiques, ni qu'elle ne sous-estimât la nécessité d'un bon pilote, mais, pour elle qui n'avait jusque-là connu que les ordinateurs embarqués capricieux et obsolètes de vaisseau en fin de course, cela avait quelque chose qui tenait du gâchis.

Mais Oola devait reconnaitre que le confort de piloter un luxueux yacht, comparé au difficile pilotage du Guzerre, un vieux Barloz-class retapé tant bien que mal, qui menaçait de tomber en morceaux à tout moment, pour autant que cela incitait à la désinvolture, n'était pas la cause principale de son trouble. Cet évènement qui ébranlait à ce point l'équilibre qu'elle s'était laborieusement construit, à force d'expérience et de volonté, elle n'avait en vérité pas à le chercher bien loin : comment se faisait-il même que, alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur sa situation, ses années à bord du Guzerre eussent pu lui paraitre si lointaines ? Le temps où elle arpentait encore les coursives chuintantes du vaisseau, non sans pester contre leur étroitesse, laissant les commandes à l'un de ses coéquipiers le temps de réaliser telle ou telle réparation sur la machinerie avant de se diriger vers la soute, lightstick en main, vérifier que la marchandise n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts après une manœuvre un peu brusque, échangeant sur le chemin un salut complice, une plaisanterie graveleuse ou ses derniers paris sur la prochaine saison de smashball, avec l'un ou l'autre des membres de l'équipage, ce temps qu'elle s'efforçait à présent de repousser dans le brouillard du passé, il n'était pourtant pas si lointain. Jusqu'à une date récente, cette vie de fortune au sein du Guzerre, entourée de ces contrebandiers frustres et taciturnes qui avaient fini par devenir ses amis, avait été l'une des rares certitudes de sa vie mouvementée sur laquelle elle était persuadée de pouvoir toujours s'appuyer, et la succession de missions que ramenait tant bien que mal Eya Z'arkayo à l'équipage, une routine qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé s'arrêter, du moins pas avant bien longtemps, quand elle prendrait enfin sa retraite, et s'extrairait définitivement de la carcasse tressautant des vaisseaux pour couler des jours paisibles à cultiver le lopin de terre qu'elle aurait acheté dans un secteur plus calme, peut-être dans les environs de Xorth. Aurait-elle pu pressentir que l'îlot de stabilité qu'elle croyait avoir enfin trouvé serait submergé si brutalement ? Y avait-il eu des signes avant-coureurs que la belle harmonie de l'équipage se hâtait vers sa fin ? Elle ne pouvait le dire, mais, pour ajouter à sa déception, il lui semblait bien que le hasard avait été l'instrument essentiel de cette destruction. Le Guzerre revendu pour une poignée de crédit, l'équipage dissout, chacun suivant désormais son propre destin, et tous leur clients déroutés vers des collègues ou des concurrents : le tout si rapidement que, même deux semaine après les faits, elle devait encore se convaincre de leur réalité.

Ce n'était pas un coup du sort ou l'œuvre d'un rival peu scrupuleux, mais simplement le produit des intérêts de chacun : une opportunité d'emploi dans une grande société de transport soucieuse d'étendre ses opérations dans la bordure extérieure, la Notsub, s'était présentée, et l'équipage, elle comprise, avait postulé pour les postes de pilotes qu'elle offrait. Eya Z'arkayo avait assuré tous ses hommes que rien ne changerait, et qu'il s'agirait simplement de faire reconnaitre leur vaisseau par la compagnie et d'opérer comme des convoyeurs franchisés. Mais il n'en avait rien été : à présent, Arlee Tee, Hulard, Llovan, Sian Sun, Eya, tous avaient rejoint la flotte de la Notsub pour opérer sur différentes lignes commerciales, abandonnant sans un regret le Guzerre, leur ancienne vie de contrebandier et les liens d'amitiés qui s'étaient créés durant plus d'une décennie. Tous sauf elle : à l'inverse de ses anciens compagnons, sa candidature avait été rejetée. Ses compétences n'étaient pas en jeu : la cadette du groupe, elle n'en était pas moins la meilleure pilote, à l'exception peut-être du capitaine, et ses talents avaient à de nombreuses reprises sauvé le vaisseau et ses occupants de situations critiques. A bien des égards, cet échec était inexplicable. Il était possible que son addiction au glitteryll ait joué en sa défaveur –un prélèvement sanguin ayant été demandé lors du processus d'embauche –mais les recruteurs étaient davantage à la recherche de problèmes biologiques graves qui pouvaient compromettre la capacité des candidats à amener la marchandise qui leur était confiée à bon port plus qu'ils ne cherchaient à s'assurer de l'absolue respectabilité de leurs employés potentiels. Ceux qui, dans ce coin de la galaxie, étaient prêt à accepter un travail de transporteur n'avaient de toute façon que bien peu de chances d'être irréprochables; chacun avait ses secrets et ses problèmes, et tant que cela n'affectait pas leur travail… Sans doute seule la mauvaise fortune, ou le Destin –Oola n'était pas loin de souscrire à l'idée que des forces mystérieuses conspiraient à lui nuire – , était-elle à blâmer pour la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements : un recruteur mal-disposé ou xénophobe, un dossier égaré…

Elle pouvait vivre avec l'échec –une susceptibilité chatouilleuse était la première chose dont on apprenait à se débarrasser quand on vivait d'expédients sur la Bordure Extérieure –mais l'abandon brutal de ses compagnons était plus dur à digérer. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, saisir une chance quand on en voyait une était une maxime que les contrebandiers avaient fait leur, et puis, ils s'étaient montrés corrects : ils lui avaient fait leur adieux en bonne et due forme lors d'une dernière soirée à bord du Guzerre et surtout, tous avaient consentis à diminuer leurs quotes-parts du produit de la vente du vaisseau pour qu'elle puisse disposer de ressources suffisantes pour couvrir les prochains mois, le temps qu'elle trouve à son tour une nouvelle activité. Son ressentiment était avant tout dirigé contre elle-même, pour avoir mépris la communauté d'intérêts qui liait l'équipage pour une solidarité indéfectible, pour avoir manqué de clairvoyance pendant toutes ces années où elle s'était reposé sur le confort d'une routine, fût-elle précaire, au lieu de tourner son regard vers l'avenir, prête à s'élancer dans un nouveau projet à la première occasion… Elle ne se considérait pourtant pas comme quelqu'un de naïf –si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait trouvé la mort depuis bien longtemps –et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que des relations nouées dans la cale d'un vieux cargo branlant, entre deux sacs de Spice ou de chak-root, avec des criminels venus des quatre coins de la galaxie, aient quoique ce soit à voir avec l'amitié pure et éternelle mise en scène dans ses romans favoris de Kai Konnik. Simplement, elle s'était plu à ignorer la dureté de la réalité par complaisance et elle payait à présent la faiblesse de caractère dont elle avait fait montre.

Les maigres revenus qu'elle avait tirés de la vente du Guzerre avaient à peine suffit à éponger ses échéances bancaires les plus urgentes et, quand elle avait entendu dire qu'un riche homme d'affaire avait pris une chambre la cantine locale et était à la recherche d'un pilote privé, elle était presque ruinée. Elle avait d'abord hésité à répondre à son annonce : un homme dans sa position ne se préoccuperait certainement pas d'une ancienne contrebandière criblée de dette, mais préférerait porter son choix sur un pilote propre sur lui, aux références plus respectables, peu importât sa compétence. Elle avait déjà eu son lot de déceptions, et elle ne laisserait personne l'humilier de nouveau, particulièrement en ce moment, et surtout pas un étranger arrogant aux revenus hypertrophiés. Mais, compte tenu des circonstances, elle n'avait finalement pas eu le choix : ses dernières économies s'épuisaient rapidement, et si elle ne trouvait pas un nouvel emploi rapidement, sa situation deviendrait véritablement précaire. A contrecœur, elle s'était donc résolue à rendre une visite à cet improbable employeur. C'est alors que la chance lui sourit. Elle ignorait toujours les raisons qui avaient motivé le choix de l'homme, mais toujours était-il qu'il l'avait choisi, en dépit de toutes ses prédictions. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que très brièvement, dans la chambre qu'il louait au Jardins d'Orion, ce qui ressemblait le plus à un hôtel convenable parmi les bâtiments vétustes et les quartiers désolés de Moss Era. Elle aurait aimé dire que la rencontre avait été mémorable, qu'elle avait pu impressionner son futur employeur par le récit épique de ses aventures et de ses exploits de pilote, mais il n'en avait rien était. S'il lui fallait qualifier les choses, elle aurait dit que l'entrevue avait même eu quelque chose de comique. L'homme était singulièrement petit, et semblait flotter dans ce qu'elle soupçonnait d'être une robe cérémonielle némoïdienne; il arborait également fièrement une sorte de tiare, qui oscillait dangereusement à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait de la tête. Prise au dépourvu par cette vision cocasse, elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un gloussement. La suite avait été expédiée en quelques minutes seulement : les gardes du corps de l'homme d'affaire, de musculeux Niktos, l'avaient sommairement fouillée avant de la laisser approcher de leur maître, puis l'homme lui avait posé quelques questions d'usage. Son expérience préalable, le type de vaisseau qu'elle avait piloté, si elle maitrisait la navigation par ordinateur assisté et sa familiarité avec les systèmes d'auto-défense embarqués. Rien que de très traditionnel; elle avait donné des réponses aussi succinctes que possible, à la fois parce qu'elle ne désirait pas confier à un inconnu les détails des contrats, pour la plupart illégaux, dans lesquels elle avait été impliquée, et aussi parce qu'elle espérait qu'un homme qu'elle supposait pressé apprécierait qu'elle fît preuve de concision. L'homme n'avait pas insisté, et, quelques minutes plus tard, ses gardes du corps la raccompagnaient à la sortie. Certaine d'avoir gâché une nouvelle opportunité, elle était rentrée chez elle, abattue par la perspective d'un énième échec : quand, en fin de journée, elle reconnut la voix de l'humain sur son holofréquence, elle avait déjà secrètement abandonné tout espoir.

Peut-être le destin se montrait-il tout simplement favorable : après tout, après ce qu'elle avait enduré, qui oserait prétendre qu'elle ne méritait pas ce retournement du sort. Oola n'était particulièrement religieuse, mais elle avait toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour les anciens mythes Twi'lek, une façon pour elle de se rappeler que, même déracinée, elle appartenait à un peuple qui, malgré les turpitudes de l'histoire, avait une véritable origine, une culture fière et unique. L'un de ces mythes fondateurs faisait de Kikalekki, la déesse fondatrice des Twi'lek, et de la vague primordiale. Kikalekki, la mère de tous les Twi'lek aurait restauré l'ordre dans le chaos originel en domptant l'océan primordial : depuis lors, ponctuellement, les dieux des océans, toujours jaloux depuis l'origine du monde, tentent de se rebeller : mais, malgré leur courroux, ils ne parviennent à soulever qu'une grande vague, qui, malgré sa violence, finit toujours par perdre de sa force et à mourir sur le rivage. C'était de cette légende que venait le dicton Twi'lek selon lequel il valait mieux « chevaucher la tempête que l'affronter ». Il lui plaisait de penser qu'à présent, en accord avec les traditions twi'lek, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir pendant toutes ces années de difficultés, et que le temps des épreuves était enfin révolu.

La planète apparut enfin, une tâche d'un gris sale sur la pureté de l'espace qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Oola savait qu'Agamar était un monde mineur, essentiellement agricole, presque aussi insignifiant que Tatooine, si la chose était possible, mais vu de l'espace, il apparaissait plus déprimant encore. La planète était relativement petite, d'un brun-gris terne, que rien ne venait percer : Oola ne savait pas si l'absence totale de lumières, la marque d'une civilisation avancée la plus aisée à détecter depuis l'espace, était liée à l'atmosphère, particulièrement épaisse, ou au fait qu'il n'existait aucune ville à sa surface d'une taille suffisante pour être visible. L'information devait certainement se trouver dans l'un des fichiers de l'ordinateur de bord, mais il s'agissait d'une simple réflexion formulée en passant, et elle était loin d'être assez curieuse pour interroger la base de données. Non, maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de se concentrer encore quelques minutes pour amener son client à bon port, et elle pourrait enfin faire ces adieux à cette navette oppressante. Elle devrait bien trouver une cantine plus ou moins convenable sur place et pourrait enfin profiter de son argent nouvellement acquis : un bon bain, une bouteille de vin de Seikosha, une dose de Glitteryl pour calmer les premiers symptômes du manque qu'elle commençait à ressentir, un bon livre –elle avait téléchargé sur son datapad « la chute du soleil », le classique d'Erwithat, juste avant son départ –, il ne lui en fallait guère plus pour le moment. Ensuite, il serait temps de penser à la nouvelle direction que prendrait sa vie. Un sentiment grandissant de soulagement venait se mêler à l'impatience : même si la mission avait été de tout repos, elle était loin d'avoir été agréable. Tout avait été trop calme, dépassionné, artificiel : le pilotage était avant tout une affaire de perception, d'instincts : même si elle appréciait la sécurité et le confort que lui procurait un tel vaisseau, elle n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir un jour s'habituer à ce genre de mission, où elle avait l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un droïde, dont le seul rôle consistait à jeter un œil à quelques cadrans de temps à autre, dans un silence de cimetière. En outre, son passager lui-même avait quelque chose de glacial : il ne s'était jamais montré agressif, ni même impoli, ne se départant jamais d'une urbanité impeccable, mais quelque chose dans ce détachement était particulièrement sinistre. Oola avait conscience que cette expression, qu'on eut crue tirée d'un mauvais thriller, n'était qu'un cliché, mais elle ne pouvait formuler son impression autrement. Elle se vantait d'avoir toujours été assez douée pour saisir le caractère des personnes qu'elle rencontrait, et ses impressions s'avéraient souvent exactes. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger pour autant, loin s'en fallait : son employeur n'avait rien d'une menace, mais s'avérait simplement être un individu dont la présence lui était inconfortable. Le vol avait duré presque une journée et pas une seule fois ne lui avait-il adressé la parole au-delà des salutations d'usage; il s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, en compagnie de ses droides de sécurité, et semblait mettre un soin particulier à l'éviter. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pour coutume d'engager de longues conversations intimes avec ses employeurs, mais il lui semblait que l'usage imposait d'échanger quelque mots : le lien qui unit un pilote et son passager est singulier, et, dans un sens, l'un remet sa sécurité entre les mains de l'autre. Cela l'irritait d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression que l'indifférence soigneusement affichée par l'homme traduisait un certain mépris, comme si l'existence d'un homme d'affaire respectable se situait à des années lumières de celle d'une insignifiante contrebandière. L'existence glacée d'un dominateur méprisant, comme il en existait tant de par la galaxie.


End file.
